greygriffinsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ernie
Ernie is the steward of the Order of the Grey Griffins, led by Max Sumner consisting of Max and Ernie, Natalia, and Harley. Ernie and the other characters of the series have been said to be stereotypical. Ernie is a changeling, after being put into a magical coma, the only way Max could save Ernie from certain death was by forcing him to drink fairy blood. Because he drank the blood, he started to receive strange powers. And every time he used those powers, he got closer and closer to becoming a fairy. Ernie's Part in The Revenge of the Shadow King In The Revenge of the Shadow King, Ernie is introduced as a short and awkward boy. He is the youngest and the shortest of the Grey Griffins.The Grey Griffins play a magical card game called Round Table. .The Griffins learn that Morgan La Fey was trying to open Oberon's Gate and that if they didn't close it in time, Oberon would be released into the world and would destroy the human race with his army of fairies. Eventually the Griffins save the world by defeating Morgan la Fey and the minions of Oberon. Ernie's Part in The Rise of the Black Wolf In The Rise of the Black Wolf, Ernie and the rest of the Grey Griffins go to Scotland for Christmas and spend their time enjoying the luxury of Lord Sumner's castle. But then the castle is attacked by an ancient society named the Black Wolf Society. Then Grayson discovers that if he doesn't find the Spear of Ragnorok, his father will be killed.The Rise of the Black Wolf book two of the Grey Griffins book series. The Griffins foolhardily collected the three pieces of the spear and brings it to Morgan la Fey's headquarters. There, Morgan steals the spear and Max discovers that his father was behind the entire scheme and then Lord Sumner put Ernie into a magical coma at the conclusion of the book. Because of Ernie's coma, Max vows that he will kill his father. At the conclusion of the book Ernie is in a life threatening state and slowly begins to die. Ernie's Part in the Fall of The Templar In The Fall of the Templar, Ernie falls deeper and deeper into his magical coma spending the beginning of the book in the emergency room. Meanwhile, Olaf Iverson the Griffin's mentor in the game of Round Table, is ordered to Malta to be present at a Templar Grand Council meeting. There, the Society of the Black Wolf bombs the meeting, killing the leaders of the Templar Knights. The Griffins discover that Lord Sumner will stab the World Tree and receive ultimate power and then kill the dragon that guards it. Therefore, the T.H.O.R. secret agency, The Griffins, and Baron Lundgren and his daughter Brooke travel to the Underworld to find the eye of Odin and stop Lord Sumner.The Fall of the Templar book three of the Grey Griffins book series At the conclusion of the book, Lord Sumners receives ultimate powers and fights the dragon and loses, but before he died his gargoyle took him off and possibly saved him. Then Athena a T.H.O.R. secret agent betrays the Griffins and steals the Spear of Ragnorak revealing that she works for The Order of the Dragon. Category:Characters Category: